Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 1: Lightning Mcqueen Crashes
FINALLY my cars series 3 is here and it will be long. Gallery McQueen Crash Daytime.jpg|McQueen's crash. Transcript Michael: Hey Carl are you ok? Carl: Well. It is just that the RSG and ABTOTC are really fighting and they are recruiting racers. Its only a matter of time before one of them picks me so im like scared! Michael: Hey you know what! We can form a club too! How about we call it Michael's Peace Club. The point of this club is to basically avoid any conflicts with those two. Carl: That sounds great! Michael: I know of a beach in California which is where our base will be. Carl: Awesome! Michael: Others are also welcome to join if they don't want to. (later) Todd: Hey Murray! Do you want to join ABTOTC? Murray: ARE YOU (Popeye toot) KIDDING ME! After what you guys did to Floyd there's no way I can join you. I'm joining the RSG! HOLY (Serbia Strong)! (door knocks and Rex and Jack are there) Rex: Gask Its! I want to join the RSG because it is so awesome! Jack: Bark! Thats so freaking right! Sheldon: Looks like some new members are there! Rex and Jack im guessing you want to join? Cal: OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM JOIN! PLEASE! ANYONE BUT THEM! Lightning: Sorry Cal but they are gonna join. Cal: Fine... Rex: Yeah! Jack: BARK! BARK! BARK! Murray: Hey guys I want to join to! Cruz: Of course Murray! Paul: Hey Lane! Ed! Guessing your joining us? Lane: You bet Paul! We are the faster cars obviously! Ed: Yeah I'm joining you! Paul: Awesome! two more members for us! (back to Michael and Carl) Michael: Hey Flip wanna join Michael's Peace Club? Flip: Michael sorry buddy but Im going to join the RSG. I just cant trust any car now. I don't know if you are secretly friends with Herb. Michael: WAIT FLIP! Whatever. Jimmy: Can I join your group guys? Michael: Yeah you can! Carl: Great! The King: Hey Lightning? I want to be part of this group especially since Cal is in it. Lightning: Absolutely The King! I was gonna ask you just that! The King: Of course. I would never join Herb after what he had done to Floyd. Lightning (sadly): Yeah. Poor Floyd never deserved this. The King: By the way kid the race is gonna start today! Lightning: Oh that's right! I will talk to you about the group later The King. Darrell: We are here at Nightdona Speedway for the Gasprin 400 today! As you know in the previous race Lightning Mcqueen won the Piston Cup while Floyd Mulvhill tragically passed away after a horrific accident Bob: It's so (sniffs) sad that happened. Floyd was so popular and loved. Anyway it's time for the race. Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING AND REMEMBER FLOYD BOYS! Bob: Looks like Lightning Mcqueen is taking the lead with Jackson behind him! Jackson: Grrr! How does he take the lead every (Triggered) time! I AM MORE THAN TRIGGERED! Bubba: I know right! Lane: We should crash him! Bob: Bobby Swift and Cruz Ramirez catching up. Richie Gunzit, now a full time racer is also doing well. (later on the last lap) Darrell: LIGHTNING LEADING! RICHIE GUNZIT SECOND! AND JACKSON THIRD! CRUZ AND DANNY BEHIND HIM! Bob: WHO WILL WIN?! Jackson: OK THAT'S IT! (bumps Mcqueen) Bob: OH NO! JACKSON BUMPED INTO LIGHTNING! JACKSON IS LOOSE BUT SAVES IT! Darrell: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN SPINNING! HE FLIPS FIVE TIMES AND LANDS ON HIS ROOF! Bob: RICHIE GUNZIT WINS! Richie: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (sees the screen) Oh no. LIGHTNING! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED! Bobby Swift: Oh no! I think he crashed! Cal: Yeah he did! We should go to him! (the RSG members go to him) Lightning (weak): Argh. It's ok guys. I'm damaged but I will come back to race eventually. I just have to rest for a while and might miss a race or two. Now Cal. Tell your uncle to lead the RSG for some time while I take rest. Cal: Got it Lightning. The King with be group leader for some time and I'm happy with that because my uncle is a good leader. Lightning: Do watch out for anything suspicious coming from the ABTOTC! Sheldon: You got it! I will also make sure no one ever tries to hurt my beautiful wife Cruz! to be continued in part 2 List of RSG, ABTOTC, MPC members * RSG - Lightning, Cal, Sheldon, Cruz, Bobby, Brick, Reb, Ponchy, Rich, Chase, Danny, Ryan, The King, Rex, Jack, Murray, Flip * ABTOTC - Aiken, Herb, Jackson, Dan, Aaron, Spikey, Bubba, Todd, Brian, Rev N Go Racer, Lane, Conrad, Steve, Paul, Ed * MPC - Michael, Carl, Jimmy